A Four Swords Fic
by Paedella
Summary: GufuuVaati is revived and has come to turn Hyrule into a monotone world of EVIL With the help of his Gerudo assistant, of course... Turns into complete idiocy. YAOI YAOI YAOI in chapter 5! Don't read if you don't like it. [And don't like stupidity either]
1. Re…unition?

**Chapter 1- Re…unition?**

**Story Summary**: A not-so-planned-out-fic… I make it up as I go along and bend it to you guys' liking.  
**The Real Summary:** Gufuu/Vaati is revived somehow and takes over Hyrule. The four Links try to stop him. 'Nuff said, right? Generic storyline… but you can change that. A little. _Maybe._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nintendo or The Legend of Zelda. Sankuu! (Oh, but I do own that gerudo… And some of Vio and Vaati.)

**Notes:** Like I said, this is partly made up as I go along… So I'm very sorry if it seems disconnected or something. Just say the word and I'll try and do better.

On with the story!

- - -

After a day of sword training, I walked back to my house. It's been about a year since I- er… _we_- defeated the sorcerer Gufuu… I keep trying to forget the other Links, but it's a little hard. I didn't think we'd all become such good friends. I sighed and walked up to the door, putting the key in my pocket into the keyhole in the door. The parts inside the knob clicked and moved and the door swung open.

"Dad, I'm home…" I called as I walked in.

There was no answer. I climbed the stairs and made my way down the short hall into my father's room.  
The window was open and the dark blue silk curtains swayed slightly. The room was unusually messy… There were papers on the floor that were usually filed away in the drawers. The little table lamp had been toppled over by someone… or something. It was in pieces all over the floor.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight _"What happened here?"_

I shuffled over to his bed, where I found a note written in dark purple ink.

"_If you wish to see your father again, pull the Four Sword before it's too late… Hehe… I dare you."_

There was no signature at the bottom, thus making the note very plain.

"Another evil to defeat? Maybe it's Gufuu…" I sighed.

"_But didn't we seal him again?"_ I thought.

Now that I thought of it, Princess Zelda didn't seem very focused at all when helping me perform the sealing. Plus, she'd been surrounded by Gufuu and Ganon's darkness which probably weakened her magic even more.

I carefully stepped over the things on the floor and retreated to my room to rest until tomorrow. Something told me it would be a very long day.

- - -

I awoke the next morning to the sound of something rapping at the door.

"Liiink, come onnnn! The Picori Festival is todaaay!"  
I immediately recognized the voice to be Zelda's and hurried to get dressed. I rushed downstairs and opened the door just as the Princess was beginning to walk away.

"Gosh! What took you so long? I was beginning to think that maybe you couldn't come." She said.

"Oh, no. I'd just… forgotten." I answered, smoothing out my green tunic.

Really, I had forgotten that the Picori Festival was today…  
We started towards the center of town, slowly taking in the festivity. It was hard for me to get into the spirit of the holiday though, with my father being kidnapped by a thing that usually kidnapped girls. The 'usually kidnapping girls' thing was what really had me worried. Who knew what he did to those girls… let alone what he'd do to my dad.

"What's wrong, Link?" She said, noting the troubled expression on my face.

I pulled her aside into a small alleyway "Actually, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Link?" She said as she glanced around quickly.

"The seal on the Four Sword has been broken… or weakened. Either way, something's wrong. My father was kidnapped…" I informed her.

"Just because the general was kidnapped, you think the seal was broken?" She laughed.

"But… there was a note! It was written in _purple ink_!" I said, raising my voice to a loud whisper.

The Princess winked at me "Hehe… Just so you can shut up, we'll go see."

- - -

"Oh my!" Zelda gasped.

The holding place of the Four Sword was completely destroyed… Or at least the land around it was. The ancient stone walls were cracked and fresh leaves littered the ground. It looked like a tornado had blown through the place; along with an earthquake.  
Resisting the strong urge I had to say _'HA! I told you so.'_ I followed the Princess up to the Four Sword which was completely unharmed…

"You know what you have to do…" She said as she motioned toward the sword.

I nodded and stepped forward, grasping the hilt with my left hand and pulling. The sword easily slipped out of the stone in which it had been resting. I felt the familiar rush of energy rush through my body as I glowed white for a half-second. Once the flashy effects were done, I turned to see my old friends. I was four one more.  
The Princess smiled at the four of us as the hyper Red Link jumped me and squeezed hard. I let out a small yelp.

"Aahh! Green! I missed you so much… I thought we'd never see each other agaaain!" He gushed.

I peeled him off of me and smiled. Blue rolled his eyes at our red counterpart and Vio smirked.

"What do you need us for?" Blue asked, twirling his sword as he spoke.

"What do you mean what does he need us for? Green doesn't need a reason, right Green?" Red asked.

"Actually… I think that Gufuu is back… somehow."

"What?!" Red and Blue exclaimed in unison.

"I thought we defeated Gufuu… When Shadow broke the mirror…" Vio remarked.

"I thought we did too but…" I said.

"There is no 'but'; we did! That loser probably found some way to revive himself." Blue screamed.

He actually had a good idea there… We hadn't sealed Gufuu, but instead we defeated him; or so we thought. So what exactly was doing this if it wasn't Gufuu?

The princess stepped up while we each wondered what was going on.

"As much as I'd love to see you all bicker and argue over possible situations… I think we should get out of here."

We agreed and followed her out of the sacred garden.

We were almost back to the festival when we heard screaming coming from the direction it was in.

"Ruuun! She's gonna kill us all!" screamed a lady sprinting past.

We looked at each other and ran into the center of the commotion. Zelda strayed behind slightly and looked on from behind a stand.

"_Hehehehehe…"_ cackled a familiar voice.

"Gufuu…" Blue said under his breath. Vio and I nodded silently but Red shuddered in fear.

"W-where is he?" He whispered.

"Keh… Baka." Scoffed a girl in the center of the market's clearing.  
In a swirl of dark purple smoke, a pale, grey-skinned boy with light purple hair appeared next to her. He wore a purple tunic and dark purple cloak. His sandals and pants were a vibrant orange. He took the sword from the girl and instead handed her a staff that he pulled from nowhere.

"Gufuu?" I questioned, tightening my grip on my sword.

"Yes… but I prefer… Vaati-kun." He said, lunging forward with a crazed expression in his eyes.

The girl followed, dashing forth with sub-par speed.

I didn't really know what to think…

- - -

Inconsistency and plot holes are my friends.  
Ugh.  
I can already see that this story will be slightly confusing DX sorry about that. BUT! I'll try to clear up things.  
1. This is following the Manga. But since I don't remember all of the manga (and Zelda Legends is having problems with some of the pages) there might… no… WILL be mistakes. xD  
2. I really love Vaati-kun… And Vio-kun. And I love them together. (random)  
Er… hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you didn't understand something, send a review. I'll reply. UMM. The gerudo will be described later. She'll be the only OC in this. (I know some people don't like OCs in stories- I don't really -)

I know you guys have been waiting for this, but after me writing a bunch of chapters and such (that I didn't even submit. har har.), I seem to have lost some of my will to write. But don't worry, I'll still be updating frequently.  
...And check out my site xD

Until next chapter.

-Paaaai-chaaan


	2. Red’s Wound

**Chapter two: Red's Wound**

**Disclaimer: **I really like story disclaimers, actually.  
Anyways, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Nintendo.

**Note: **Wow, it's chapter two. Oh, and it's 1am. There might be mistakes. Just point them out please DX AGH. Unimaginitive title!  
Rawrrr, this was edited so Red's PoV makes more sense now.

**Enjoy Chapter Two…**

- - -

**Red's PoV**

I stood back and watched the other Links fight. I'd never really liked fighting… Why spread the violence when you can spread the love? I smiled at that thought and watched Blue fight. He was so… reckless. So _violent_ but something about him made me like him more than the others…

"_I just want to give you a big hug!"_ I thought as I squeezed myself and squirmed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Blue scream at me. "We've got fighting to do."

"But I don't wanna fight!" I protested.

"Too bad." He said.

Grabbing me by the wrist, he drug me with him into the midst of the battle. That gerudo was totally having a staring match with Vio, and Vaati was exchanging blows with Green.

Blue motioned to Vio and his opponent. "You go fight with the weaklings over there."

With that, he walked off to join Green. I stood in the middle of it all for a few seconds. Then, not liking the attention, I slowly inched over to the Link that I had been 'assigned' to fight with.

The girl looked over at me. "Hehe… who's your friend, Vio-kun?"

"Don't call me 'Vio-kun'. I don't even know you." The purple Link snarled.

"Yeah but I know one of your friends… Shadow was it?" She said, placing a finger on her chin and pretending to think.

Vio looked away slightly at the mention of Shadow. He'd given his life so we could defeat Gufuu before and now…

She twirled her staff and giggled, waiting for an answer.

"Who _are_ you?" Vio asked.

He was obviously getting annoyed by her antics… Still, I stood a fair distance away; I didn't want to be involved in this.

"My name's Sutaa," She said, smiling. "And I think we've wasted too much time talking; let's fight!"

She jumped forward and aimed her staff at Vio, but at the last second she spun and hit me square in the eye.  
I didn't know what was going on for a second, but after I heard "Oh my gods, Red!" I knew it was probably serious.

I held a hand up at my injured eye and felt warm liquid seeping out… and it wasn't tears.

I started to scream and cry, tightly shutting both eyes. That just made it hurt even more, but I didn't care.

I heard Gufuu cackling in the distance, slowly drawing closer. Then I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Red-chan!" I heard Blue say.

He growled and I heard him stand and unsheathe his sword that he'd only just put away.

"You… you… Ugh!" He screamed.

I heard something like the sound that Ms. Fairy made, only mixed in with a metallic sound. Someone gasped – I assumed it was that Sutaa lady – then Gufuu spoke hastily.

"Use it! Cast the spell!"

Moments later, I felt something dull hit the ground. I winced and opened my uninjured eye. Her staff stuck in the ground and pulsed black and grey energy.

"What're you doing?!" Green yelled.

Blue tried to tackle the girl but it was too late. The waves of dull colors had already begun filling the land. I closed my eye again and listened now.

"Ow!" Sutaa yelped as she hit the ground, impacted by Blue's tackle.

"What've you done? Tell me!" He said in a demanding voice.

I heard Green and Vio say something, but couldn't make it out.

"No reason to get rough…" Gufuu said.

I blinked my eye open again to see Gufuu pulling Sutaa up from under Blue and holding her tight, grinning. She frowned at him and pulled free.

"Hmph." He pouted. "Let's get out of here."

"Ah…" The brown-haired girl started, but didn't finish.

The two suddenly vanished into Gufuu's signature purple smoke.

"How dare she! And Gufuu… I'll get my revenge." Blue shouted, kicking the ground.

"Nuu!" I said, kicking my legs on the ground. "Revenge doesn't solve anythiiinggg!"

"Red's right. And there's nothing we can do for now." Vio said.

"We should probably get someone who can help you, your eye looks… bad." Green said.

I heard his boots brush up against the sandy ground as he walked away. Blue carefully lifted me into his arms and carried me. I felt so safe…

"_Eee! Blue's carrying mee!"_ I excitedly thought.

I heard heels against the stone by the shop stalls; Princess Zelda of course.

"Red! What-… Oh my gods!" She panicked.

"Calm down, princess… Why don't you lead us to the hospital?" Link said.

She agreed with a nod and we scurried off into the monotone world.

- - -

**Gufuu's PoV  
In the mirror world**

"Hehe… Everything went exactly as planned! You were perfect, Sutaa… You even managed to give the weak one a life-changing injury!" I complimented.

She said nothing, simply staring out the window into the nothingness that was 'outside'.

"Hmph. Fine, be that way." I pouted.

She still didn't say anything. Maybe she was ignoring me… I studied her from my side of the dark-grey room.

She had almond-brown hair that came to her hips with side bangs framing her face. She also had a big cowlick in the middle of her bangs… I thought she did it on purpose. She had the usual, tanned skin of a gerudo, but lighter. She was shapely and busty, thin and hipped. Though she was a little on the short side for a gerudo, she was still cute. And the fact that she possessed such power was also useful to me. Controlling like her could never backfire! Well, maybe.

"…Are you ignoring me?" I asked.

Sutaa turned to look at me, but didn't say a word.

I stood up. "What's wrong? Talk to me!" I demanded.

She got up and briskly walked to the room's exit, leaving me with a sour expression, and one strike for the relationship I was trying to make.

- - -

Blergh. Chapter two for you.Yup. Gee, maybe we'll see Shadow next chapter.  
And oh my, did I just blind Red Link in one eye? Oops! xD hehehe.  
Sorry if Vaati and Red's PoV were weird… I plan on switching PoVs to get a better telling of the story from different perspectives. SO YEAH. DX  
Review I guess. And my DevArt account is Ranpitsu.

-Pai


	3. Mreow

**Chapter 3 – Mreow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or Nintendo, or Mario, or Samus, or Sonic, or… oh. That's Sega. Oops.

**Notes: **Auuuuw! Errrm. Fixed the last chapter. Red's PoV makes sense now. And… VioxShadow goodness in this chapter. Even if it's really light.

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**- - -**

**Shadow's PoV**

I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the new girl. So far, all Gufuu has said is that her name is Sutaa… and she's a Gerudo.

_Tap tap tap_

I hear something in the hall… footsteps.

"Do you mind?" She says, peeping in my room from the hall.

I lift my head up from my bed and shake a 'no'. She enters.

She's wearing a light purple spaghetti-strapped top with sewn on buttons. She sports a short, purple skirt with frilly little ruffles on the end; it's on the borderline of mini. Her boots are more or less the same as mine, only in that dull, dark brown color. Not like black is any less dull though. Her eyes hold a sense of regret and worry, and are large and glassy. She smoothes her big cowlick down only to have it pop back up, almost comically. I snicker at her and sit up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She looks around and runs a hand through her silky hair. It takes her a while to answer my simple question.

"Oh… I… Might have-… Er. I hurt the Red one." She answers finally.

I let myself fall back on the pillow behind me.

"That's it? That's all you came to tell me? What about Vio?" I ask as I fold my arms.

"That's it… I just felt bad for doing it and… I don't know why I thought you'd care." She says quietly. "And… I don't know anything about your lover."

Sutaa gets up to leave, rubbing her eye and pretending like she's not about to cry. I let out a little 'humph' at her for not having any information for me. And how the hell does she know about us? She disappears into the hall again.

Minutes pass. They're filled with me day dreaming of Vio and I. I sigh at the images of him as they float through my mind. I suddenly stop and clench my fists in anger.

"_Gufuu promised me I'd get to see him again but so far, I haven't seen anything but this dull, imaginary castle."_ I thought.

_For reviving me, I'll do you a great favor. You and your friend can live happily ever after. That's something that never would have happened if you'd never have helped me. But thanks to me, you have a way of getting out of this place…_

Remembering his words, I got up and marched right into his lavish room, slamming the door open.

"Temper, temper." He mocked.

"Why don't you send me on a mission in Hyrule? Where's my part of the deal here?" I asked.

"In due time… I've got something planned for you soon anyway. You have to give it time… hehe."

He poked my nose playfully, knocking me back a little. I clenched my fists again, harder this time and stormed off, punching the stone wall on my way.

- - -

**Vio's PoV**

**Back in Hyrule**

The five of us rushed into the emergency room, Zelda and Blue in front. Red clenched the Blue Link's clothes tight and held his eye in pain.

"Please, help my friend!" The Princess asked, pointing to red.

The nurse nodded and took Red from Blue's arms, placing him on an empty stretcher in the hall. Blue waved to his friend as more doctors and nurses flooded the hall, whisking Red off to a room.

Green wrapped an arm around the Princess, who was covering her mouth with her hand in fright.

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll get Vaati and restore color to the land. Oh, and Red'll be alright! Yeah… that's what you wanted to hear, right?" He said, smiling.

The Princess was not amused. We all head up to the waiting room and take our seats, waiting for information on our friend's condition.

Blue sat on the right side of Princess Zelda, leaning over the row of blue, hard seats and pouting. Zelda sat patiently, leaning on Green on her left side, who leaned back onto her.

_Cute._

And I sat on the other end… Watching my friends do whatever they do. I lay back and sigh, thinking of Shadow.

"_I wonder how he likes the afterlife. Whichever one he's in…"_ I think to myself.

I close my eyes and imagine us walking down the empty docks of Market Town. I would hold his hand for balance as he slowly walked across the high, stone edge. If he slipped, I'd fall in with him. And it would be worth it.

Or maybe we could be walking down Hyrule field, just the two of us. The sun rising over the plains, making the sky turn a brilliant morning blue…

"Vio-kun…" He'd say, stopping and turning towards me.

I'd look over into his red eyes.

"What is it, Shadow-chan?" I'd ask with the most loving look in my eyes.

He'd lean in closer… our noses would touch. The corners of my mouth would twitch slightly, awaiting contact. And then…

"Vioooo… Vioooo… Are you listening?"

"Ah! Oh… Green." I said, startled by his sudden interruption.

"Weren't you paying attention? The doctor just said that Red would be ok!" Green said, grinning.

"That's good." I said, looking at the other Links.

"Mmhmm," He nodded. "There was a lot of blood loss though. And… now he's blind in one eye."

"Poor little guy." I said.

And it's true. I mean, he's easily the most gentle of us four… with his 'no violence' thing and all. And then there's his attraction to Blue. You can't forget that.

- - -

"Auuw! You guys came!" Red squealed, hugging a teddy bear.

He had a patch over his left eye, the one that Sutaa had hit.

"Of course we came." Blue said, ruffling Red's hair.

"Eee! You look like a pirate!" The princess remarked.

Red giggled and the rest of us joined in.

"What happened, did I miss anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing happened. It's only been an hour or two." Green said.

"Or three or four…" Zelda continued.

I leaned up against the wall and smiled, checking the watch in the pocket of my tunic. It read 6:47pm. I closed the cover and let it slink back into the pocket.

"Mreow. I'm hungry." Red whined, shoving the bear in his face and cuddling it violently.

But could you really call that… 'cuddling'?

"We'll get you something to eat in a second." Blue said.

The doctor came in minutes later and basically shooed us out, saying we should give our friend time to heal. We said our goodbyes, and after much promising and "Yes, we'll be back!"…ing, walked back to Green's house and sat around for a while.

"_It's still early." _I thought.

Zelda lay on the floor, her legs resting on the couch.

"Have you no decency?!" Green shouted, covering his eyes.

"Well oops." She said, rolling over and closing her legs.

Blue and I laughed at them. For a while, nothing happened.

"We need a plan!" Blue suddenly announced, banging a fist into his other, opened hand.

"You're right, but what are we supposed to do?" Green asked.

"Yeah, Gufuu's nowhere in Hyrule. Or at least we _think_ he's not." I added.

Blue sighed heavily and sunk into the couch, stumped.

"I guess you guys will just have to wait for him to appear again…" The Princess said, resting her head on her arms, which were folded on the floor.

We agreed and soon decided to get in some sleep now while there was nothing to do.

"I'll meet you at the market clearing tomorrow." Zelda said, slipping out the front door and waving.

"Ok, see you then." Green called.

Then we spread out and slept anywhere there was room to.

"Good night." I called to the two others.

"Good night…"

- - -

Auuuw! Long delay, I know. But neh. Anyways… BIG-ish edit to the last chapter. Red's PoV makes more sense now. Yeah… Review please (No, not having reviews doesn't make me go any faster or slower.  
… Whoa. 1,294 words.)

**-Pai**


	4. Le Infiltration

**Chapter 4 – Le Infiltration**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda or Nintendo or anything! Yey yey.

**Notes: This. Took. Too. Long.  
**So sorry about that.

**Thanks fer reviewin'!**

* * *

**  
**

**Green's PoV**

**The next morning**

I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Mmm…" I moaned, leaning forward.

I blinked a few times and got up. I was in my room, which was messy, as usual.

"_Oh! Right… I have things to do."_ I suddenly remembered.

I hopped over to my dresser, slipping out of my pajamas and sliding my tunic over my head. I grabbed my belt and sped down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet.

I bumped into another me at the bottom of the stairs. "Watch where you're going!" Blue said.

"Heh, sorry!" I said raising my hand in a slight wave.

Skidding to a stop in the kitchen, I opened a bag of bread that was lying on the table.

"_Six slices left. Just my… er, our luck."_

I hurriedly took out a pan and placed the bread on it, shoving the pan into the oven, which I set for ten minutes.

Blue, who had sat down at the table to watch, sighed impatiently.

"Ten minutes?! I can't wait that long! Plus, we have to get going!"

"We can't fight on empty stomachs." I said, waving my finger around knowledgeably.

He "Hmmph"ed at me and lay his head on the table, taking in the kitchen's features.

It was small and consisted of counters, a refrigerator, an oven and stove, and the table we sat at. The floor was that horribly ugly checkered black-and-white tile. The ceiling had little cracks in it that somehow had something to do with-…

"_Why am I thinking about the kitchen at a time like this?"_ I questioned myself, shaking my head and springing up to grab the now slightly burnt toast from the oven.

The patio door slid open and my purple – oh, excuse me – _violet_ clone stepped inside.

Blue shoved half a slice of bread into his mouth "Where've you been?" he asked.

Vio shook his head and sat at the table. His eyes were red and puffy; he looked like he'd been crying.

Blue also noticed, snorting at our usually indifferent counterpart.  
I didn't feel like getting involved in Vio's oh-so-obvious relationship with shadow.

"_He must really miss him."_ I thought, then scolded myself for thinking something so obvious.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Blue asked.

Vio sighed and stood up to get his two pieces of toast.

After that, we all ate in silence.

"Zelda…" I called as I entered the clearing, Vio and Blue trailing closely behind me.

"Come out come out where ever you are, Princess!" Blue said.

We split up and searched the Marketplace, which seemed a lot more deserted than usual. There was no luck…

Meeting back up at the clearing, we discussed our failed mission of finding Zelda.

"Well… as fun as this is, I should really go check on Red at the hospital. He needs me there…" Blue told us, backing up and turning to run.

Vio and I sighed as we watched him run off, his boots kicking up grey dirt.

"Well, we could check the castle." Vio suggested.

I nodded and started off to the north, towards the castle. Vio trailed behind me quietly.

* * *

** Shadow's PoV  
The Dark World**

Gufuu… Er, Vaati-kun had called us into a small room at the entrance of this black and grey castle.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "_I_ have an announcement to make!"

I rolled my eyes slightly and glanced at Sutaa, who was twirling a piece of her long, chestnut hair around her finger. She seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. Or whatever day it was when I eventually fell asleep.

"_Does time even pass here?"_ I wondered.

I tapped my foot impaiciently, waiting for Vaati to make his announcement.

"We're going to invade Hyrule castle," The purple-clad teen snapped his fingers, "Right now." He stated.

I rose my hand slightly and frowned.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Hehehe… Don't worry, it'll all work out." He said reassuringly.

He spun around, making his cape and tunic rise and fall as the air was caught underneath it.

Sutaa raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Er… When do we get going?" She asked.

"Right now." He answered, smirking at the both of us.

There was a flash of grey-white light around us, transporting us between dimensions I assumed.

* * *

"Heehee… Here we are!" Vaati said, waving his hand to present the castle in front of us. 

We were atop a tree in the courtyard.

"I'm going to go take out that horrible excuse for a ruler, if you'll excuse me. The two of you should follow through from here, wiping out all guards… Anyone who stands in your way.

Sutaa raised her hand much like I did minutes before.

"Isn't that murder?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Yes, but once we rule the world, murder will be legal." He explained as an excuse.

She immediately shut up.

Vaati put his hands together and disappeared in a mist of his dark-purple smoke.

I jumped from the tree and beckoned Sutaa to do the same. She walked close to me as we approached the castle door. Sutaa ducked behind me and muttered something – some kind of magic, I assume – and materialized her staff. Just in time, as the guards immediately recognized me as Shadow, the evil Link clone who had to be killed at all costs, and attacked.

I unsheathed my sword and parried behind them, striking their unguarded backsides, killing them in one hit. I put my sword back and kicked the wooden doors open. Turning, I bowed.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Mrrrh.  
This really did take too long. So sorry.  
I got so un-inspired…  
But now I'm not… heh.  
Oh, and incase anyone's worried, I'm NOT going to be putting Sutaa into the spotlight. Eeew, an OC as the main focus? She wont even get her own PoV. (unless I write some kind of alternate ending... Wait... I have a lot of alternate chapters I need to do! NUUU! And it's only chapter four on this fic... why am I talking about endings? Auuuw... X.X ) 

OK OK OK! Reviews DO make me write faster! xD

-Paaaai!


	5. YAOI ALERT

**Chapter 5 – Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** Bwehehehe. Pai-tan doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo!

**Notes:** Another chapter that I should have written a while ago. I need inspiration.

Last chapter.

For a while at least.

**Thanks for reviewing though! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Green's PoV**

**Castle Courtyard**

Vio and I walked side by side as we approached the giant, looming, stone structure. The normally plain and royal building now carried with it a hint of eeriness.

"What's that?" Vio asked, squinting to see farther away.

There were two things on the ground up ahead. I couldn't make out what they were from as far away as we were though. It seemed everything was harder to see when it was all grey, black, and white.

We sprinted towards the objects. Upon getting a closer look, my purple counterpart and I realized that these were… bodies… There was a pool of dark grey blood, soaking into the ground at our feet. The doors to the castle were also already open…

"_It's still wet."_ I noted.

Sensing that Vio also noticed this, I entered and he followed.

- - -

"_Blood and gore doesn't look as gruesome in black and white."_ I mused.

- - -

End actual story thus far. Commence side-story

- - -

**And… UGH!  
I'm not going to finish this for now.  
I have to re-write it.  
It doesn't make sense.  
But here's something for you VioxShadow lovers (And myself… hehehe)**

**CAUTION! FAN FIC SLIDES INTO NASTY YAOI-NESS NOW. AND TOTALL NON-SENSE!  
YOU.  
HAVE.  
BEEN.  
WARNED.**

**If you don't like yaoi, you don't want to read the rest of this.**

- - -

**Shadow's PoV**

"What's that noise?" Sutaa asked, turning her head.

"It's probly' just a guard we didn't take out." I said, waving it away with a motion of my hand.

She wandered off towards the direction that she _thought_ the sound came from.

It had actually come from the other direction… heh. I should know, as I caught first sight of Link walking toward me.

"Shadow! You did this?" Link practically screamed at me.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again!" I lunged toward him with immense speed and power which knocked him out in one hit (Thanks to my magically-gifted partner's 1337 buffz).

It was then when I saw him turn the corner.

"Shadow…" He whispered. I wouldn't have known he said anything if I hadn't have seen his mouth move.

"Vio-kun…! I…" I dropped my sword and ran towards him, warming him and myself with a hug.

There was a slight delay, but he did indeed hug back.

"Shadow! I thought I'd never see you again." He gushed with tears in his eyes.

I kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I know…"

Then I couldn't hold back my lust anymore. All the fantasies I'd made up! All the scenarios I'd thought of! It would all come true… It would all unfold here…

I forcibly put my hands on his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Next I went for his belt, loosening it and tossing it aside.

"You won't be needing _that_." I informed him.

He blushed and so did I… I slipped his tunic over his head and he did the same to me. We took both boots and hat off… we were now fully exposed.

_Fully_ exposed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shadow-kun?" He asked.

"I'm sure. And you want to too, don't you? I mean… we love eachother." I answered.

He nodded and I put my cold hands on his chest and drew him in close. He kissed me before I had the chance to do it to him.

Up and down his chest…

Lower… And lower!

Lick.

Nip.

Ow.

Bite.

Kiss.

Sigh! What fun.

I grabbed his wrists and put his hands on my face.

"Eee. Cold." I yelped. "Why don't you warm them up?"

He was getting into it now. He knew what I meant.

"Ah!" I yelped once more.

His hands felt so icy-cold against it. Eeee.

I was on the bottom now, and he was on top of me.

I held on to his buttocks as we wiggled into a comfortable position.

The stone we lay on was now warm. So was the rest of us.

Except for one or two things.

This would fix that.

…

Minutes later (That seemed like hours… hehehe.)

We were both panting and breathing hard now.

The floor was slick with sweat and… oh… Something_ else_.

"I love you." The blonde whispered into my ear. His voice was shaky and weak.

"I love you too." I answered.

Eventually we both fell asleep in each other's arms…

Only soft breathing could be heard in the halls…

* * *

**Zelda's PoV**

Zelda doesn't really have a PoV here per se… She probably totally fainted upon the site.

* * *

**Sutaa's PoV**

Wait… I thought I said she wouldn't have one?! Eh… whatever.

I gasped at the sight of it.

It was…

At first I thought…

I…

Can't…

Describe that feeling.

_**Such EPIC WIN AND PLEASURE. HOMG!**_

* * *

**Link's PoV**

He immediately spewed his toast upon the floor and passed out. _Simultaneously_.

* * *

**Vaati's PoV**

"That's so… Smexy."

* * *

I know, I know. Totally uncalled for... -sigh-...

You hate me for this.  
I know you do.  
But it's ok.  
I kind of hate me too!

Oooh, that rhymes!

Haha… this has to be M rated now.  
Maybe I'll actually re-write it. Either way, it's here for your Yaoi-riffic pleasure. Enjoy if you can.  
Visit me on DevArt under Ranpitsu, by the way.  
And… The next thing I have in mind is finishing Usually.

Kthnxbai.

-**Pai-tan-the-yaoi-riffic.** (would that be considered a lemon? If it is… it's my first.)


End file.
